


A Lovers' Quarrel

by slytherclawpadawan



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherclawpadawan/pseuds/slytherclawpadawan
Summary: When Kanan is about to be caught with incriminating intel, Hera finds a creative way to get them out.Or: "Did we just get relationship advice from a Stormtrooper?"





	A Lovers' Quarrel

Morning in Garel City was going under way as smoothly and uneventfully as always. The dark indigo of the night sky was overtaken by the pale lilac of dawn, highlighting the rocky, arid landscape of mountains and mesas backdropping an urban skyline. It was barely light, but the spaceport was already beginning a busy day. The lavender sky was peppered with various freighters and transports carrying who-knows-what to and from who-knows-where. The hangar bays brimmed with the migrants, workers, pilots, and anyone else doing their best to make an honest (or dishonest) living for themselves in the galaxy. Kanan breathed in the cool, dry air characteristic of a typical desert morning as he took in the light hustle and bustle contrasting with the tranquil atmosphere of the birth of a new day.

A perfect day for espionage and treason.

Lying unseen among the crowd, an informant bearing important Imperial intel hid in plain sight. Exactly what that intel was, Kanan had no idea. Hera had been very persistent in keeping what she saw as unnecessary details from anyone else. Hell, he didn’t even know what species this guy was, and the only reason he knew it was a male was that during the briefing, Hera had accidentally referred to the informant as “he.” By her reaction to that little slip-up, one would’ve thought she had just disclosed coordinates to a top-secret base of some sort. Whenever Kanan questioned this little policy, she always insisted that their main informant, the mysterious Fulcrum, was very clear as to who would receive certain details about missions.

Even so, Kanan suspected that keeping things from people was borderline instinctual for Hera. Perhaps it was one of the things about her that fascinated him so. The woman made a conscious effort to appear aloof, untouchable at all times. Made sense, given that she was more than well aware of how the galaxy tended to view an off-world female Twi’lek. Letting her guard down was not a luxury she could afford. And yet, the longer he had stayed on as a crew member, the more of her vulnerability he saw. Little ways here and there, like being visibly tired around him after a long mission, actually telling him when she was sick or injured, and even accepting treatment without putting up too much of a fight first (she and Kanan had butted heads regarding those last two). Even still, there was just something maddeningly unreachable about the Twi’lek pilot, like she was a fortress keeping anyone and everyone out.

Kanan’s thoughts were cut short by the drone of a shuttle from Alderaan docking in the hangar Hera and he were staking out- the first one of the day for that hangar. One of the few pieces of concrete information Kanan was bestowed upon was that the informant would be on the first shuttle from Alderaan. Kanan glanced over at Hera, who was nonchalantly leaning up against the wall across the hangar from Kanan’s spot on a bench for waiting passengers. To an outsider, it would have looked like nothing more than bored passengers people-watching, but the signal was clear. _Be ready_. According to Fulcrum, the informant would know who they were, and let them know with a code phrase. From then, they would have to transfer the intel as inconspicuously as possible and go their separate ways as fast as possible.

The doors to the shuttle opened with a faint _whoosh_ , and after a few moments a light flood of tired passengers trudged out into the hangar. Kanan scanned the crowd for anyone who could be the informant, but that proved difficult given that he didn’t even know what species he was. He watched Hera as closely as he could without looking like he was doing it on purpose. The informant would most likely go to her given that if he knew who they were, he’d know that Hera was the captain. Out the corner of his eye, he noticed a particularly tired-looking Rodian shuffling in his direction. He made his way over to the bench and plopped down just close enough to Kanan to be irritating, leaning back his head and groaning in exhaustion. Annoyed, Kanan was about to turn his attention back to Hera when the Rodian mumbled, barely above a whisper, “It’s a long way to Alderaan.”

The code phrase.

Caught off guard, and feeling a little dense for not realizing he was the informant sooner, he turned his head away and muttered the response, “But not as long as it is to Coruscant.” He shifted his hand in a position where the Rodian could slip the intel into his hand. Kanan felt a small, flat piece of hardware slide under his palm, which he subsequently slipped into his pocket. Mission accomplished.

Kanan’s eyes drifted over to Hera and made contact with hers, indicating that she knew. Good. Now it was just a matter of everyone getting out as inconspicuously as possible. _Shouldn’t be too hard_ , Kanan thought to himself, _given that they hadn’t seen a single Imp all d-_. Kanan’s scanning eyes were caught by unmistakeable white armor. A squad of Stormtroopers entered the hangar and broke off in groups of two, leaving a pair at the entrance. He and the informant glanced nervously at each other. The pairs started approaching passengers. _Nothing to worry about, it’s probably just a routine ID check_ , Kanan told himself, feeling reassured at the fact that he and Hera had passable fake IDs, and presumably the informant would have one too. That is until the bucketheads started checking people’s baggage and making them empty their pockets.

Kriff.

That meant that the Empire had gotten wind of the stolen intel and had already traced it to here. They made their way to Hera, who, thank the Force, had nothing incriminating on her. Kanan tried to look as casually indifferent as possible, though his mind was running a klick per minute. He really didn’t want to get in a firefight right here surrounded by civilians, but he was absolutely not getting captured today. He eyed the shuttle parked in the center of the hangar, doors wide open awaiting passengers. That could work, if both Hera and he could get there in time… Kanan looked over to Hera to try and signal her.

“You two, on your feet!”

One of the pairs were making their way toward them. Perfect. Now he had to get past these two morons before he could jet.

“You heard me, get up!” barked one of the bucketheads. Kanan did as such, putting on his usual guise of the mouthy, yet compliant common citizen.

“Alright, alright, don’t get your blasters jammed,” Kana replied, putting on what he really hoped looked like a carefree smirk. In his peripheral, he saw Hera making his way over to him. What was she doing?! That wasn’t exactly helping the low profile.

“No one asked for the commentary, wiseass, now empty those pockets!” Kanan’s mind raced as he tried to find some way out of this that didn’t involve blasters being pulled. The Rodian did as he was instructed and was pronounced clean. Hera was still coming towards them. He fought back the urge to wave her away, since doing that was about the same as tattooing “We’re up to something” on their foreheads. The troopers then focused their attention on Kanan, who frantically settled on stalling them.

“Okay guys, but lemme first just ask you to not judge what you see. That is all.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means whatever you think it means.” Hera was still coming. What in the universe did she think that would accomplish?! Despite that, Kanan knew that if she was walking that purposefully, she knew what she was doing. He decided to stall further until she could reach them.

“I think it means that you’re stalling.”

“Do you now?” Hera was almost there.

“That’s enough! Don’t make me ask you a second time! Empty your pockets.”

“Alright, take it easy big guy, this is me emptying pockets.” He emptied the pocket without the intel as slowly as he could without looking suspicious. The trooper growled in irritation. Just as he moved his hand to his other pocket, Hera finally reached them. The other trooper turned in mild surprise.

“Ma’am, I’m gonna have to ask you step b- “

_SMACK_

Kanan’s hand flew up to his right cheek, which stung from Hera’s slap. The two troopers stood in shock, along with anyone else who noticed, which turned out to be a good number of people.

What the hell?!

“Where were you last night?!” Hera demanded.

“ _What?_ ” Kanan sputtered.

“Oh, I see how it is. You swear me that we’re finally gonna work things out, and then you _ditch me_? What, did something come up that was more important than our relationship?” Hera was almost unrecognizable. The normally dignified, professional captain was hysterical, her voice frantic and almost whining. She made giant gestures, overdoing every expression almost as if she was… _acting_.

Ah.

“And there you go again, attacking my priorities.” Kanan threw up his hands in exasperation, trying to match Hera’s performance. He turned to the two Stormtroopers. “She always does this!”

“Um, _excuse me_?” Hera looked as if she was the one who was just slapped. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re clingy,” Kanan shot back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the Rodian slipping by the distracted guards at the entrance. Smart guy.

“What? So now putting our relationship first is clingy?!”

Kanan barked out a humorless laugh. “You’re not putting our relationship first, you’re putting yourself first! Always have, always will!”

Now it was Hera’s turn to start laughing. “Yeah, and you’re the expert at putting yourself first, asshole! You proved that to me when you took back the ring!”

For some reason, this spurred the Stormtroopers to join the “argument.”

“You took back the ring?” one of them asked incredulously.

“Not cool, man,” said the other one, disapprovingly shaking his head.

“Why are you taking her side?!”

“Maybe they actually know a thing or two about relationships.”

Kanan was worried about how long they could keep this up, especially since now it involved two people that actually thought it was real, but thankfully, the Stormtrooper captain finally approached them.

“Hey, what’s going on here?”

Hera turned toward him.

“A relationship that’s about to be history, that’s what’s going on!”

“Hey, we can finally agree on something for once!”

“I don’t care who agrees with what, you’re making a scene,” growled the captain in annoyance. “You two, get them out of here!” he ordered the troopers.

“Yes, sir. Alright lovebirds, time to go.” The two grabbed Kanan and Hera’s arms, to which they responded with mild protestation, and escorted them to the street outside.

Once outside, the troopers let go and lightly shoved them away. Before returning to the hangar, one of them said to Kanan, “You, take care of your woman, and maybe you’ll actually keep her.” And at that, they turned on their heels and went back inside.

Kanan and Hera stood there in silence for a moment, both trying to process what the hell had just happened.

“Did… we just get relationship advice from a Stormtrooper?” asked Kanan, more than a little confused.

“I… think? You still have it?”

“Yep,” replied Kanan, patting the pocket that was fortunately never checked.

“Good.” Hera picked up her comm. “Specter 3, we got it. Prep the Phantom.” She turned her attention back to Kanan. “We better get going.”

“Agreed.”

They started down the road back to where Chopper was waiting with the Phantom. After a few minutes of walking, Hera awkwardly cleared her throat.

“We should probably never speak of this again.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea stuck in my head forever, and I'm so glad I finally wrote it down! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
